


Grenade

by martjnq



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martjnq/pseuds/martjnq
Summary: "Next time warn me before having an asthma attack""And you warn me before kiss me"A story between Civil War and Infinity War where Steve and Tony made peace and brought the Avengers together. Steve go to Wakanda to take Bucky away and bring him together with the Avengers.





	1. 1

(Why don't you stop dreaming for once, Rogers? You are just a weak, just a-)  
"STEVE"  
Steve turned and saw that Bucky was running against him.  
"Three times before you noticed me, since when you became deaf, punk?" he said, ruffling his hair.  
"If I become one, it'll be your fault Buck"  
"Bucky, hey Bucky!" two girls called him from the other side of the street and Bucky turned to greet them.  
"Look Steve, I have to-" but when he turned around, Steve was gone.

When Bucky entered at school, he saw Steve at his locker, looking for books.  
"Hey lil' guy, where were you gone? I was looking for you"  
"You know, I don't like to get in the way of you and your girls"  
"Oh come on, maybe I can organize a double date"  
"Girls want you, not me. Shit where I put that book?!"  
"Oh I don't believe it, I heard Steve Rogers say a dirty word, we need an announcement"  
"Shut up Buck and help me find that book"  
"You mean this here-" Buck took the book higher up in the locker, when a sheet fell. Buck picked it up and saw that it was a certificate.  
"Don't tell me you're still trying again... How many times do you want to try? Do you know they can arrest you?"  
"Of course I know," and Steve tore off the sheet.  
"Steve, please stop it-"  
"Good morning Rogers" and McCage slammed the locker door in his face, making his nose bleed.  
"WHY DON'T YOU GO TO PICK ANYONE OF YOUR OWN SIZE, EH MCCAGE?"  
"Buck"  
He turned and saw that Steve was having an asthma attack, took the inhaler he always kept in his pocket and passed it to Steve, who took a big drag.  
"That boy deserves a lesson"  
Bucky said as he handed Steve a handkerchief. He would do anything for that boy, he had been his lifelong best friend and he would never let him go.  
"Do you feel better?"  
"Yes... yes a little... I have to go to class now" he said looking at his watch.  
"I come with you"  
"No, don't worry. See you later" and Bucky saw Steve walk away.

Bucky was waiting for Steve with a letter in his hand.  
"What's that?" He asked curiously  
"Read" and handed him the letter. He had a bright smile.  
"Wow Bucky, now you're a Sergeant"  
"It's already fantastic, plus I leave in 3 days"  
Steve froze.  
"When did you know that?"  
"It's written in the letter"  
Suddenly the silence fell between them.  
"I know you want to come too, but you know, you don't have to prove anything to anyone"  
"I already know"  
"Look, there's a party tonight, if you want we can-"  
"Sorry but you know I'm not really the party type, I'll stay at home"  
"Stevie, you can't let go like this"  
Don't call me that"  
"As long as you get angry for nothing" Bucky said, laughing as they walked home.

Steve had taken the sketch pad and sat down on the fire escape but couldn't draw anything; for the umpteenth time he hadn't joined the army and Bucky was about to leave. The only person he really cared about was about to leave and maybe he wouldn't come back.  
The sun had just set and he decided to come back and read a little.  
He spent the rest of the day reading and drawing meaningless things and then ending up in bed around midnight.  
He was about to fall asleep when someone opened the window.  
"You should close this window better or someone could come in and steal your stuff" Bucky said as he entered with four bottles of beer.  
"Steal what? There's nothing to steal"  
"Well, they could steal your heart"  
"Wow, is that how you flirt with girls?" He chuckled as he blushed slightly.  
"No, just with you honey" he said as he sat on the bed.  
"Bucky, how many beers did you drink?"  
"Just a couple"  
Steve pulled him to him, grabbing his shirt collar and heard his breath.  
"Man, you're so drunk. Give me the beers"  
Bucky gave them to him without hesitation and Steve put them in the fridge.  
"I'm dying of cold, can I stay in the bed?"  
"If you really have to"  
When Steve returned to the room, Bucky was already in bed waiting for him. He settled himself and then Bucky leaned against him.  
"So how was the party?"  
"Deadly boredom without you. It was full of boring and repetitive people, you were my excuse to get out of the situation"  
"Should this make me feel better?"  
"No but it's true, I don't tell bullshit"  
"And who ever said that" he said, laughing.  
Bucky clung to him and Steve start to blush.  
"I'd rather be with you than with those mindless girls, I wouldn't trade with anyone else with you"  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"Don't question my words, punk"  
"Help, I'm shitting myself" Steve said, and two seconds later he found himself on the floor with Bucky tickling him.  
"Stop it... please stop it" and Bucky stopped to look at Steve's big blue eyes.  
(Now or never James.)  
And kissed him.  
Bucky was very surprised and happy when Steve didn't refuse his kiss; Steve was in seventh heaven but then he felt something in his chest.  
(No, not right now.)  
Steve broke away quickly and started hyperventilating; quickly, they sat down and Bucky put his hand on Steve's back.  
"Steve, look at me. Breathe with me, are you ready?"  
He shook his head, together they took three deep breaths and Steve started breathing normally again.  
"Next time warn me before having an asthma attack"  
"And you warn me before kiss me"  
And they both laughed.  
"Steve, I have to tell you something... I'm leaving tomorrow"  
Steve's heart broke in a thousand pieces.  
"But didn't we have three days?"  
"There was an emergency and I have to leave tomorrow"  
"N-n-no y-you can't-"  
Bucky hugged him tightly. His little Steve, he hated to see him like that but he had to do it, he wanted to delete everything and stay with him.  
"Come on let's get back in bed"

Steve hugged Bucky and tried to fall asleep but he couldn't and neither Bucky did.  
"I want you to promise me something, Steve"  
"What?"  
"No stupid things like fights, I want to see you alive when I come back. Promise me"  
"Okay James"  
"No, that looks like I'm going to die" and they both laughed.  
"Bucky, I love you"  
"I love you too Steve" and they fell asleep.

The next day, Steve accompanied Bucky to the train station and saw him leave; when he returned home, he spent the afternoon crying and drinking all the beers although he didn't like them, just because in those he tasted Bucky. And then...

Steve woke up, all sweaty and shaking, and for the first time, after so much time from the transformation, he felt like he's going to have an asthma attack.  
"Bucky"


	2. 2

Steve's head was making a good joke, it was spinning like crazy and he was stuck between two realities that had always belonged to. Looking at the room where he found himself, he couldn't recognize it; he looked for something that could bring him back to reality, then he saw the shield on the ground, leaning against the wall.  
He was in one of the many Avengers headquarters.  
Steve calmed down.  
He looked at his watch, saw that it was barely dawn but still decided to get up and eat something.  
"Already awake at this time, Rogers?" Tony said as he made a cup of coffee.  
He thought he was the only one awake at that time of the morning but he remembered Tony.  
"And did you sleep, Tony?"  
"Justice never sleeps, you should know"  
"But a night's sleep would be good sometimes" Tony took the cup and took a sip.  
"They thawed Barnes today. They asked me to send someone to see how he is and since you are already awake, you could go. After all, he's your best friend"  
"I'm so sorry about not-"  
"Old story Steve, no resentment" even if it was seen that he was still a little angry.  
"They told me to go as soon as possible"  
"Okay then I'll go soon"  
"Can I come too?" Natasha asked as soon as she arrived in the kitchen.  
"For seeing your old metal friend, eh Romanoff?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Is it okay if we leave in 20 minutes?" Steve ask.  
"Perfect" and all three had breakfast together.

Natasha and Steve had arrived at the facility where Bucky was located and were heading to the place Tony had indicated.  
"You're a little tense, Steve, relax" he said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
(Easier said that she thought.)  
"Here you are, we were waiting for you" one of the doctors said, shaking his hand.  
"Mr. Barnes' situation is stable. He almost perfectly remembers and has no physical problems. We have made new changes to the prosthesis but nothing invasive. This is his room."  
Natasha waited for Steve to enter first, but he said:  
"You enter meanwhile, Nat. I'm going to sign some paperwork and I'll come"  
"Okay Cap" and entered.

The room was very simple and bare, there was a bed, a table with a couple of books on it and a wardrobe, but it had a wonderful view of the garden. Bucky was packing his stuff in the bag when Natasha told him:  
"Look who's back"  
"Natasha, I missed you"  
"You too, Buck" and they hugged.  
"How are you? And the others at the base? Jesus, is a lot of time that I don't see you"  
"We're all fine, don't worry. I see you're in great shape too"  
"Yeah" and they both giggled.  
"Are you here alone?"  
"No, I'm not alone. Cap, come in"  
Steve entered the room with a greeting.  
"Hi James"  
Bucky looked confused at Natasha and then looked back at Steve.  
"Sorry... I don't remember you"  
"It doesn't matter... it takes time for these things. Have you finished putting your stuff away?"  
"Ehm...yeah I'm done" he said still confused.  
"Then I take it on the jet" Steve took the bag and hurried out of the room.  
"Is there something wrong with him and me? Because he seems to hate me..."  
(That face, his eyes... I've already seen them somewhere...)  
"No, he could never hate you. Now it's time to go" and they left the room.

When they returned to the base, everyone was already awake.  
"Hey guys, Bucky is back!" Wanda said enthusiastic. Sam and Clint also went to greet him while Steve carried the stuff into his new room.  
"Sam, all right?" Buck asked.  
"Sure friend" he said giving him a pat on the shoulder.  
Clint turned to Steve, couldn't see his face well but looked kinda dark.  
"Nat, what's wrong with Cap?" Clint asked.  
"He was a little worried about Bucky this morning. When we arrived at the hospital he was very tense and then... when Bucky saw him, he didn't recognize him, so..."  
"Do you think he's a little shocked?"  
"Exactly, but he manages to accept it. He expected one of these alternatives"  
"Are you hungry Bucky? Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Wanda asked politely.  
"Now I'm not hungry but you can do what you want for lunch, I eat everything"  
And everyone giggled.  
Steve had just returned to the main room when Tony called him: "Cap, I need your muscles for a couple of tests, do you have a moment?"  
"Yes"  
"Perfect, Eaglet come with us too"  
"Wow, a nickname for every occasion" Clint said, rolling his eyes.  
"If you others want to see the exercises, you can come with us otherwise you can do whatever you want. Rogers, can I talk to you privately for a second?" Tony nodded to him and Steve followed him.  
"What did Barnes' doctors say?"  
"That is healthy like a fish and who remembers more or less everything-"  
"But not you"  
"Yeah" Steve lowered his eyes slightly.  
Tony put a hand on his shoulder.  
"You just have to give him time, you'll see he can't forget Capsicle"  
They both laughed.  
"Now let's go"  
"Okay, if you want to see the tests, you are warmly asked to follow me. Clint, you go to the roof, I'll tell you everything as soon as you climb" Tony said as he came out the door.  
"Do you want to come too or do you prefer to stay here?" Natasha asked.  
"Let's see what Stark has in mind" Bucky said, heading for the exit.

They went out and all headed into the huge park they had behind their house, created especially for exercises. A sort of path had been set up and there were boxes nearby.  
"Well, these days I have built new robots similar to Ultron, and I know what you are thinking but let me finish. They are similar in composition but without artificial intelligence, so I command them at a distance, so if something should go wrong, I can stop them with a button. Clint will use the new arrows to hit them while Steve tries to finish the safe route"  
"Always very sure of you" said Natasha.  
"I know, I'm very charismatic. Ready Clint?"  
"In position"  
"Are you ready, Capsicle?"  
Steve rolled his eyes "Sure"  
"So go"  
Tony pushed a button and all the cages opened, letting out a dozen robots heading for Steve.  
Clint fired the first arrow and as soon as he touched the android he reduced it to a small metal cube.  
"That's so cool" Clint's voice sounded in Steve and Tony's ears.  
"You can say it louder" Steve said back.  
"Use them all Clint. Take them out"  
"You don't need to repeat it twice" Clint said, aiming for his next target.  
He didn't miss one as usual and Steve finished the route in a flash.  
"Well now, you all come to the center" said Tony, moving into the robot dump.  
"It was absolutely fantastic, don't you guys think it too?" Wanda asked Nat and Bucky.  
"Super nice" they answered in chorus.  
Tony was waiting for the others but something was wrong. He counted the fallen robots.  
(Two are missing...)  
"EVERYBODY DOWN"  
And the two robots started firing in bursts.  
"TONY TURN THEM OFF" Wanda shouted as she protected Bucky and Natasha with her wall.  
"IT DOESN'T WORK"  
"HOW DOES IT NOT WORK?!"  
The shots ended and the two robots came out of the clearing.  
"CLINT CAN'T DO SOMETHING?"  
"FINISHED THE ARROWS"  
"HAVE YOU GIVEN YOU ONLY TEN ARROWS?"  
"YEAH, I'VE COUNT THEM"  
Wanda, with his powers, lifted them up and turned them off.  
Bucky came over to see them better.  
"These little monsters are really dangerous"  
He turned and the robots stood up.  
"BEHIND YOU BUCK"  
He turned just in time to block one while the other started shooting again.  
They were much stronger than Bucky and he knew it.  
He was giving up when a shield hit the android in the head and pulled him away from Bucky.  
Steve started running and before the robot could attack again, Steve was already protecting Bucky with the shield; Steve, with a Clint arrow, reduces the robot to a cube.  
Then he threw himself on the last one and made the same end of all the others, but he turned before it was destroyed and he managed to hit Steve before it vanished.  
Bucky was almost paralyzed.  
(The boy who was too dumb to run away from a fight, I'll following him.)  
(Steve...)


	3. 3

"Steve" Bucky grabbed Steve before he could fall. He took his arm and put it around his shoulders.  
"Bucky..." and smiled slightly.  
"Follow me Barnes, let's take him to the infirmary" Tony said, leading the way.  
"I'm fine... you don't need to visit-"  
"Say another bullshit like that again, and I'll take the shield back" Then all three entered the infirmary.  
"Bruce, where are you?"  
"Tony- What happened?"  
"The test ended badly. Firearms, I don't know how many"  
"Lay him there, Bucky" Bruce said, taking him to a small room with a cot.  
He slipped off his arm and made him sit down.  
"Now wait outside, both of you" and Bruce closed the door on them.  
"Go and sit Bucky, it'll take a while before they come out"  
"Are you sure he's okay? How do you know he's going out safely?"  
Tony chuckled.  
"You remembered now, didn't you? Wow, I thought you would last a little longer"  
"I couldn't forget about a suicide like him, after he saved my life for the umpteenth time"  
"He still a suicidal person who like to save the others, right?"  
"Yeah" and they both smiled.  
"I'm glad your memory came back, the team couldn't stand Steve's abandoned puppy's eyes"  
"He's good enough at doing that face" he said, laughing.  
Tony looked at his watch and saw that it was three o'clock.  
"Well, I'm going to fix up the mess I've made. Go for a walk, explore a bit or go and put your stuff away, when you get back here, he'll be in good shape" and walked out the door.

Bucky decided to put away his things and see what his new room looked like.  
He was in front of Steve's room and was very bare but very welcoming.  
A double bed, a desk, a built-in wardrobe and small windows on the right wall of the room.  
After he had settled everything, he took aexploration tour and then dined with Wanda and Sam talking about superfluous things; when he returned to the infirmary, it was past eight but when he entered, he wasn't there.  
"You can find him outside" Bruce says as he arranged papers.  
He went outside and remembered that as he arrived here from Wakanda, he had seen a small lake heading north, so he decided to go there.  
The pond was full of water lilies and the sun, which dyed the sky with an almost pink lilac, reigned supreme over the water. It was a wonderful view. On the horizon, you could see Clint, Tony and Natasha laughing at something. On the side of the lake where he was walking, he saw a blanket lying on the lawn and a boy, above it, drawing the landscape. Bucky came over and stood behind him, putting his head close to hir shoulder to get a better look at the drawing.  
"How is the drawing coming?"  
"I don't know, tell by yourself" and Steve laughed.  
"Can I see it?"  
Steve handed him the sketch pad.  
(After all these years, you haven't lost your talent.)  
Bucky tried to see the other drawings, but Steve took up the sketch pad.  
"I didn't tell you could see the others" and started drawing again.  
"You're not hiding something from me are you, Steve?"  
"No, of course not" continuing to look at the paper.  
"Oh Steevie. Are you really sure?"  
"Absolutely"  
"When you do that, you always have something to hide, and that makes it even more exciting"  
Steve remained impassive.  
Bucky approached Steve and whispered in his ear: "You're even sexier when you ignore me" and Steve blushed but didn't let go.  
"Well, then I guess I have to switch to strong manners" and tried to take off his shirt.  
Steve let go the sketch pad and Bucky took it.  
"BUCKY GIVE IT BACK TO ME!"  
Steve tried to get up but his side still ached.  
Bucky looked at the drawings and saw more sunsets, sketches of places where he had been and his portraits. Bucky hoped he was there in that album so much after all this time, like when they were just young boys.  
"Come on, I'll help you get up" and Bucky held out his hand. Steve got help and then took the blanket left on the floor.  
"Satisfied?" Steve asked, evidently embarrassed.  
"Let's just say yes. You still draw very well, as always" indicating his latest draw.  
"If you like it, you can keep it"  
"Only if I can have the signature of America's most famous Captain" and he chuckled.  
Steve rolled his eyes and wrote his name down on the edge of the paper and gave it to Bucky.  
As they walked, Bucky asked "Does it hurt you? I mean the wound-"  
"Serum speeds healing but it still hurts. Bruce said a couple of inches away and I could have caught an important organs"  
"God Steve, I'm sorry. I should have been careful"  
"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"  
"No, you were there to protect me"  
"Then you're forgiven" and Steve smiled at Bucky.  
"Have you already eaten?"  
"No and you?"  
"Yes, but I'll do another snack if you're hungry"  
"Always the same, Buck" and laughed.

After they had returned, they took a bite together and as soon as they were finished, Tony came out.  
"Just the man I was looking for. How are you?"  
"Well, let's say good"  
"That's what I was hoping for. Let's celebrate your return, Barnes"  
"Come on let's have a shots competition"  
"Great idea, Nat. I want to see Rogers what it takes to get drunk"  
"Maybe tomorrow. Today I don't feel good enough"  
"Oh come on, Steve. You can't let go like this. Bucky, try to convince him"  
"I never got him to drink when he didn't want to" he said, laughing.  
"If you want to drink something, just stay, but first I have to give you something" and Steve headed for his room. Bucky followed him.  
"I'll be right back"  
"Don't do anything strange, you two" Nat said.  
"Yes, all right," said Steve laughing.

"What do you have to give me?"  
"Wait here for a second only"  
Steve went into his room and when he came out he had a package behind him.  
"Welcome back Bucky"  
He took the package and opened it. Inside was a book "The Portrait of Dorian Gray" and a frame with an old photo of them at war.  
"The book I wanted to read when I was young and... this photo is beautiful, I-"  
"Actually I haven't finished"  
Steve also gave him the drawing he had done to the lake with a dedication that said:

Everything seems brighter to me  
when you're there - Steve

"Thanks but-"  
"I have one last thing"  
"But how many things do you want to give me?"  
"Do you want to know what the last one is or not? Then close your eyes"  
Bucky closed them and Steve put something in his neck. When he opened them again he saw that he was wearing Steve's army plate and Steve his.  
"Where did you find them?" He said in amazement.  
"They were dispersed in one of the bases of SHIELD. I thought they had to go back to their rightful owners" he said, smiling.  
"I gave you mine so I can always be close to your heart"  
Bucky hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you. This really matters a lot to me and you are worth much to me. Thank you"  
"Now go and celebrate. They are waiting for you"  
"Are you sure I can't change your mind?"  
"You could but I really want to sleep and it would be really cruel of you to deny me"  
"Not even if I dragged you by force?"  
"I don't believe"  
"And a kiss could-"  
"BUCKY NOW GO" he said pushing him a little.  
"Okay, okay. Good night Stevie"  
"Night Buck" and Steve entered his room.


	4. 4

Steve was sleeping in his bed when he woke up. He looked at his watch and saw that it was about 2.15 am and turned on the light. Immediately afterwards he heard in a small beat that was banging on the door and he felt that someone was whispering his name.  
He opened the door and saw that Bucky was there.  
"Can I come in or- Did I wake you up?"  
"No, I was already awake. Come on"  
Steve made him sit on the bed while he closed the door and when he turned he saw that he had tears in his eyes.  
"Hey, what's wrong? Can't you sleep?"  
Bucky nodded yes.  
"I-I still see t-those bodies... the bodies I killed, lying on the ground bleeding a-and I-"  
Bucky leaned against Steve's chest, hugged him and Steve kissed him on the forehead and stroked his head.  
"I'm here now, I'll take care of you"  
And they remained in that embrace for a time that seemed infinitely long but that would never have been enough.  
"C-Can I lay here with you? Just for today-"  
"Of course yes"  
The two slipped into the bed and he rested his head on Steve's chest, like a pillow. He liked to hear his heartbeat.  
"Do you miss the past?" Bucky asked before falling asleep.  
"Since you are here, no" And Bucky fell asleep.

A sunshine's ray crossed Bucky's face and he woke up, but when he looked for Steve's body, he wasn't there. He looked at his watch and saw that it was past midday. He had slept all night after he had fallen asleep there.  
Steve came out of the bathroom, which he had in his room, looking for his uniform.  
"Hi Bucky. Did you sleep well?"  
"Better than usual"  
"Sorry if I woke you up" he said as he walked around the room, without a shirt.  
"Oh don't worry, if I can see you undressed then it's fine"  
Steve rolled his eyes and returned to the bathroom with his uniform in his hand.  
"I'm your boyfriend, I can say what I think, isn't it?"  
"I thought we were friends" Steve answered from the bathroom.  
"I don't want you as a friend, Steve. I want to get back what I wanted before going to war. You."  
Steve came out of the bathroom and walked over to Bucky.  
"It was all I wanted to hear today" and they kissed after so long. Neither of them wanted to break away but Steve was forced.  
"Wait, where are you going?"  
"I have a mission, have you seen my shield?"  
"No, I- wow Steve, that uniform-"  
"Yes, I know. Now I have to go" and went out the door.  
Bucky looked around well and saw the shield.  
"STEVE"  
He turned and saw that Bucky had found him.  
"Don't forget about this"  
"Thanks a lot"  
"Don't hurt yourself, okay? I want to see all of you when you come back. No crap like throwing yourself on a grenade, okay?"  
"All right"  
Bucky gave him a quick kiss.  
"See you later"  
"Sure Bucky"  
And Steve vanished.

It was five o'clock and Bucky began to worry.  
"Guys, you can come here" Wanda said.  
When Bucky arrived in the living room, he saw that Sam, Wanda and Vision had gathered in front of a huge TV set.  
You could see pictures of the Avegers fighting against terrorists. At one point in a video, you could see a big explosion that obscured everything.  
Below it was written that there were no dead.  
"Do you think they got hurt?" She asked.  
"You saw yourself that Mr. Stark and the others are very good at not getting hurt"  
"Do you know when they'll come back?" Asked Sam.  
"They are back right now"  
Bucky turned and saw Natasha enter.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, we're all fine. Can you preparing something of your specialties, do you mind?"  
"Sure that I can" and Wanda went to the kitchen; then Bruce and Steve entered.  
"Tell me you didn't jump on that bomb"  
"The shield held back the explosion for a while but I was away when it exploded"  
"Were you unarmed?"  
"I was disarming guards, so yes"  
Bucky took his hands and saw that his knuckles were red.  
"No explosion?"  
"No, as you can see, I'm all here"  
For a second they looked into each other's eyes and Bucky saw all the love Steve felt for him when he looked at him.  
"All right, Wanda is preparing food, do you join them?"  
"Yes, I'm starving. Do you know what I'd like to eat?"  
"What?"  
"Just think about it" he whispered as he headed for the room.  
"You'll drive me crazy, Rogers"  
"You too, Barnes"

"So tonight are we going to do that challenge we proposed yesterday?" Tony asked, grinning.  
"Yes, fine" Steve replied.  
"Here is my man, I'm going to get the bottles"  
"Why did you decide to accept?" Buck asked.  
"Let's say it's to make me forgive you for scaring you"  
"Well then, the rules are these: five shots each, whoever drinks them first wins. Is that clear?"  
"Very clear"  
"Nat, bring the bottle"  
Natasha returned with a bottle of green liquid inside.  
"This is a drink similar to vodka but has a triple effect, so it'll be like drinking a normal glass of vodka, Steve" Tony explained.  
The glasses were filled.  
"Ready?"  
"Absolutely"  
"Then GO"  
The two began to drink at an alarming rate and in one breath they had already finished both.  
"Wow, so fast" Nat said.  
"Steve, how do you feel about it? Buck asked.  
"Like five bottles of beer when I was a pre-serium boy"  
Tony looked at Bucky confused.  
"He's already drunk. He couldn't finish a beer that was already delirious. There are many, maybe too many"  
"Okay, so... after this-"  
Steve tried to get up but fell back on the couch.  
"I would go... to sleep"  
"No no, you stay here"  
"Sonetimes... Tony... you remind me... of a dog breed"  
"Are you giving me a bastard, Steve?"  
"There are so many dog breeds in the world" he said in the most sober voice he could do.  
"Have you ever been so drunk, Steve?" Natasha asked in amusement.  
"Once only, it wasn't fun" now he was so drunk he couldn't speak.  
"I want to go to bed" he stood up but everything was shaking.  
"But if you can barely walk" Tony said as he clutched a beer.  
"It doesn't matter, if I have to, I can crawl"  
"Come on, I'll take you" Bucky said, standing up.  
"I don't need a babysitter"  
"Oh, you need one. Give me your hand, little Stevie" Bucky said, chuckling.  
Steve took a couple of steps forward and then continued leaning against the wall, without Bucky's help.  
"When you want, you can be really asshole with me, Buchanan"  
And behind were heard laughter and exclamations that Steve couldn't remember.  
As Steve entered the room, Bucky joined him.  
"Hey, is it really that strong-?"  
"I would say-"  
Steve ran to the bathroom.  
After five minutes, Bucky knocked on the door.  
"Is everything okay in there? Tell me that you haven't vomited even the organs" he said trying to play down.  
"I'm fine" Steve replied. His voice was returning to normal.  
"Can you leave me alone for a while?"  
"All right. But in an hour I'll be back to see how you're doing"

When Bucky returned to Steve's room, he saw that he had fallen asleep in the bathroom. He shook it slightly.  
"Stevie"  
"Um"  
"Can you get up?"  
He did yes with his head. Bucky led him to the bed.  
"Do I have to stay or you want to be alone?"  
"Alone"  
He couldn't even figure out where he was.  
"If you need me I'm right in front of you" and Bucky came out leaving Steve on his bed.


	5. 5

Tony was working in the lab when Steve appeared at the door with a blanket around his shoulders; Tony took off his protective glasses.  
"Good morning Cap. It's midnight, almost one. Did you sleep well?"  
"My room make me feel like there's no air there. Can I stay here?"  
"Take a seat"  
Steve sat down at the table where Tony was.  
"Maybe next time put less vodka inside"  
"I'll do it four times stronger next time"  
"Haha always very nice. What are you working on?"  
"I repair the bruises caused by today's battle, or yesterday, if you prefer. How much did you sleep?"  
"My dark circles say it all"  
Tony chuckled.  
"Do you need something in particular?"  
"I just wanted to see how you repair armor. It's interesting and, as difficult as it may be to believe, relaxing."  
"Would you like to give me a hand?"  
Steve nodded and Tony picked up the screwdriver.

It was six am and Sam was ready for his morning run but Cap wasn't awake yet.  
He knocked on the door but no one answered, so he decided to enter but the room was empty, so he decided to knock on Bucky's door. He opened it.  
"Yes Sam?"  
"Did you see Steve? He's usually already awake but he's not in the room"  
"No, I haven't seen him since last night"  
(I knew I didn't have to leave him alone.)  
"Maybe I know who to ask" Sam said.

Sam and Bucky went down to Tony's lab and saw that Steve was right in front of him.  
"Are you early risers today?"  
"Since when is he here?" Sam asked, pointing at Steve.  
"All night long. He went down because he couldn't sleep and fell asleep half an hour ago."  
Bucky looked at Steve as he slept and smiled. He loved when he slept.  
Steve looked up and blinked his eyes.  
"Sorry Tony, I had to keep your helmet-"  
Then he realized that Sam and Bucky were there too.  
"Hi guys"  
"Cap" and all four laughed.  
"Come on, I'll have breakfast" Sam said, walking up the stairs.  
"Come on Steve, let's go eat, so maybe you wake up a little" said Tony, stealing his blanket.  
"HEY"  
"IF YOU WANT IT BACK, YOU MUST COME UP" and Tony went up the stairs.  
"If you couldn't sleep, you could call me"  
"I didn't want to worry you, that's all"  
Bucky smiled.  
"You're cute when you sleep"  
"The best compliment of the day"  
"Come on, I'll take you back to bed"

"We saw the terrorists last time. They gathered in a remote village not so far from here. Wanda, Sam and Natasha, I want you on the field"  
"All right, Tony" said Nat.  
"And Cap? Is it available?" he asked to Bucky.  
"I don't-"  
"Yes I'm here"  
"Keep me constantly updated, if there are bigger problems, I'll send one of my armor"  
"OK let's go"  
Bucky placed a hand on Steve's shoulder.  
"Are you sure? I mean, you were kinda gone until a couple of hours ago-"  
"I'm pretty sure. They need my support, nothing will happen to me"  
Steve gave him a pin that he put on as a lucky charm, a bright blue star.  
"I'll return to take it back"  
Then Bucky kissed him.  
"And also for this. Now I have to go"

"All in position?"  
"Yes Cap"  
"Sam, can you see them from there?"  
The terrorists had gathered in an old suburban building and Sam was watching them from the roof of a nearby building, while Wanda and Natasha had lurked on the south side of the building.  
Steve was on the north side.  
"I go into the building and soon you join me too. We try not to do victims"  
"Okay"  
Steve moved. He went to the entrance to the warehouse, he could hear their voices but he couldn't understand what they were saying, it was a language he didn't know, probably Russian.  
He entered and found himself in front of fifteen men who were holding machine guns.  
Steve took cover behind the shield; soon after him, the others entered and spread them one by one.  
"It seems to be all okay"  
"Let's do a patrol tour"  
The warehouse was almost empty, but there were boxes around.  
"Guys, come here and see at-" said Natasha as she approached a pile of boxes.  
Steve heard a noise, looked at the floor and saw that Nat had placed his foot on an almost invisible trigger.  
"NATASHA"  
Steve ran as fast as he could, threw the shield close to Nat and, before the bomb could explode, took it and used it, along with his body, to protect her. A blanket of smoke spread throughout the building.  
"STEVE, DO YOU HEAR ME? STEVE!"

Bucky and Tony were working together on a project, and since the draft of the project was of Russian origin, he had asked him to translate it for him, when a call came from Natasha.  
"Tony we urgently need you. They laid out a deforestation, a bomb went off while we were scouring the building, Steve got in front of me before it exploded and now he fainted. They are shooting at us. Sam and Wanda won't last long"  
"Are you hurt?"  
"Yes, but Steve is much worse than me"  
"I'm coming. Get ready, a jet has already left to pick you up"  
And Natasha closed the call.  
Tony pressed a button and the armor began to appear on his body.  
"We have to-"  
"No Sergeant, you stay here, it would be useless, I'll bring it here as quickly as possible. Tell Bruce teh situation in the meantime"  
And Tony came out flying in his armor.

"Okay Friday, how many bodies do you detect?"  
"A group of thirty men and four towards the exit"  
Tony flew in and blocked the view of the terrorists.  
"Get out, now. I'm here, get on the jet" Tony said to Sam and Wanda.  
"You can't bring the Captain by yourself, you'll need us"  
"All right. The jet can't be lowered, it would take too long. Sam, take Natasha and bring it up."  
"Ready Nat?" Sam asked as he put his arm around her waist.  
"Go" and went out.  
"Do you think you can keep them away for a couple of minutes?"  
"Later I'll be exhausted"  
"Don't worry, I'll come back for you"  
Tony headed for Cap's body.  
There was a lot of blood near him.  
(You won't die here Steve, not before you get home.)  
Tony picked him up and gently placed him on one of the jet seats.  
Wanda was trying to block the shots but they were too many and she was starting to give up when Tony took her and took her on the jet.  
"We can go" And the jet left.

Steve...  
Can you hear us?...  
Don't leave us, we need you...

"He lost a lot of blood, maybe too much" Bruce said.  
"Can you feel the pulse?" Tony asked.  
"Yes but it's weak. I try to see what the back looks like-"  
And Steve's hands began to shake because of the pain.  
"You hurt him, but at least he reacts"  
"Sorry Steve, I have to do it otherwise-"  
When Bruce and Tony turned it they saw that the costume was no longer blue but almost black.  
"Shit"  
Bruce touched his back and Steve felt so much pain that he fainted.


	6. 6

"Can I see him now?" asked Bucky.  
"Only an hour has passed since the-"  
"Please, Bruce, please"  
"Let him in, he can't do anything wrong" Tony said.  
Bucky entered the room, took a chair and sat by the bed.  
"Steve, can you hear me?"  
There was a long silence.  
"What you did today was one of the most dangerous things you did while you were away... but you saved Natasha's life... I don't say you're justified but... we don't exchange lives" and then a tear fell on her face.  
"Bucky" Steve whispered.  
"I'm here" and took his hand.  
"The back" Steve's eyes were shiny "I don't-" and on the monitors the values start to rise rapidly.  
"BRUCE, TONY!" and Steve let himself be dragged into the dark.

Steve woke up.  
He grimaced as he tried to sit up, but his back wasn't so bad anymore; he was alone in the room, so he decided to go out. He arrived in the living room but nobody was there.  
"Captain, you shouldn't be up" Natasha said, smiling.  
"Hi Nat"  
"Hi Steve"  
"Are you okay? Didn't you hurt yourself?"  
"No, the most I've had are burns on my arms and face. How's your back?"  
"Better, I managed to get up. Are we alone?"  
"Yes, they are all on a mission. I stayed because I still have to recover, and to babysit you" she said, laughing.  
"Can you make me a coffee? Just to wake me up a little?"  
"Of course, Captain"  
"I'm going to change my clothes for a moment"  
Steve went into his room and saw a ticket on his bed.

If you wake up, call me.  
-B

Steve picked up the phone in his bedside table and dialed Bucky's number.

Bucky was heading with the team on the jet, ready to return to the base when he felt something vibrate in his pocket.  
"Someone is looking for you, Tin-man"  
"Shut up, Pigeon"  
When he saw that it was Steve, he stopped incredulously.  
"I arrive immediately, it's an urgent call" and answered.  
"Steve?"  
"Yes It's me"  
"You woke up. Do you feel good? Is everything okay?"  
"Yes yes, don't worry, I'm pretty good. Nat told me you were on a mission"  
"Yes, but I'm coming back now"  
"Then I'll be here with my coffee, waiting for you"  
"Okay" a he laughed a little.  
"Steve?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you so much"  
"Love you too, see you at home"  
"Yes, in a little while"  
Bucky closed the call and when he turned around he saw Sam and Tony looking at him.  
"What's up?"  
"From your face, we understand that Steve is awake" said Tony, chuckling as he returned.  
"Cupid and and his love arrows" and Sam laughed.  
"Sam, STOP IT"

"Here, I have a beautiful card"  
"Please Nat, I've already fished three times in a row"  
"Oops, I'm sorry Steve" and Nat threw Steve a +4.  
"OH COME ON" He said exasperated as he fished.  
"Where are my living dead?" Tony said entering the salon.  
"Always very kind as usual" said Nat.  
"Resurrected after three days, I would say almost better than Jesus"  
"Did I faint for three days?!"  
"Well, not really. You screamed a couple of times the first day, then you became a kind of vegetable but yes, passed out for three days"  
Sam entered the room.  
"Captain, I see you well" and patted him on the shoulder. "Next time avoid making us get these scares"  
"Received" and smiled.  
"Does anyone want coffee? It's just done"  
"Absolutely" replied Sam and Tony in chorus, and together with Natasha, they headed for the kitchen.  
The door opened and Bucky entered the living room; when he saw Steve, he went to meet him, took his face in his hands and kissed him. Steve deepened the kiss and Bucky felt the taste of strawberries and coffee perfectly in his mouth, something heavenly.  
"I told you I'd come back for that kiss"  
He smiled.  
"I missed you, Steve" Bucky wanted to hug him, but he was afraid of hurting his back, so it was Steve who hugged him.  
"I was really starting to worry, how are you feeling?"  
"Bruce and Tony helped me a lot, but even the serum did its job. I'm fine, not completely cured, but I'm fine" and smiled.  
"I've got a surprise for you"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Be patient, little Stevie" Bucky picked up an envelope and took out a set of colors and paintbrushes.  
"I know you prefer paintbrushes to pencils"  
Steve took them.  
"They're beautiful, thanks" and Bucky kissed him on the forehead.  
"All for my little asthmatic"  
"I no longer have asthma"  
"Then why are you breathing hard?"  
"Because I'm sick"  
"Sure punk, I believe it" and they both started laughing.

Everyone was eating. It had been so long since they all sat down together to eat; it was so nice to be in the company.  
"When can we get back on the mission, Tony?" Natasha asked as she took a slice of pizza with chips.  
"You can start again when you want, the suicidal right there, at least a week"  
"A week? But today I feel good"  
"Don't argue with me, Steve; as often as you stand in dangerous situations, it's good for everyone if you're on the bench."  
"But-"  
Bucky turned to Steve.  
"Even during the war you did so and you almost died, killed by the Nazis and you crashed on purpose; so, for once, let others do the dangerous work"  
"All right" he said, raising his eyes to the sky, taking a slice of pizza.  
"Ehm  
"Yeah?"  
"I didn't see you roll your eyes, did you, Rogers?"  
"Me? No, I would never do that"  
Steve was about to take the last slice of pizza but Bucky took it first.  
"Don't even think about it, you know it-"  
"Is it your favorite? Sure, that's why I'll eat it" and Bucky bit at it.  
"Okay, okay" Steve got up from the table and headed for the door, which looked out onto the garden.  
"Do you want the war, Bucky?" he said taking his medal from his pocket "and then you'll have it"  
Bucky touched his chest and felt something was missing.  
"You ugly little asthmatic-"  
"If you care, come and get it. Let's see if the little guy beats you"  
"You looked for it" and as soon as Bucky was a few steps away from him, Steve started running.  
The other Avengers appeared at the windows laughing while enjoying the scene.  
"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, YOU'VE ALWAYS SUCK AT RUNNING"  
"LESS CHAT AND MORE SPEED" then he accelerated. Bucky ran as fast as he could but he was clearly at a disadvantage, so he slowed down and sat in the middle of the field.  
"You won. I give up, come back here"  
On his left, he saw the swinging medal, took it and put it back around his neck.  
Steve offered his hand to get up, he got help and they walked towards the entrance.  
"Promise me that you'll do nothing dangerous while on a mission, and that you'll be more careful with the other missions."  
"I am-"  
"Seriously Steve, without you, I am nothing"  
"It's not true. You are a kind, patient, intelligent, lovable and a protective man."  
"Oh thanks-"  
"But you can be whatever you want, with or without me"  
Bucky kissed him.  
"I don't want to be anything without you" he said, returning to the base.


	7. 7

Bucky was on a freight train, he heard gunshots and saw Steve, in his first Captain America suit, fighting a man with armor from head to toe. Bucky tried to defend him but his gun was knocked off.  
"Take it, Bucky" Steve handed him the shield and threw it to the man who had taken the gun from him, but before he could give the shield back to Steve, he saw him bounce out of the train.  
"STEVE"  
Bucky looked out and saw that he was clinging to the door of the train, but the Steve he saw, was no longer the same as before, the fragile little Steve from before had returned.  
"BUCKY I'M SCARED, I DON'T WANT TO FALL"  
"TAKE MY HAND"  
"I CAN'T, IT'S TOO DISTANT"  
"THEN JUMP, I'LL TAKE YOU"  
Steve closed his eyes for a second, opened them again and jumped. He came straight into Bucky's arms and held him close.  
"I got you, now you're-" Bucky heard a shot then saw Steve's face go blank and a small trail of blood came out of his mouth.  
When he pulled away from him, he saw that he had been shot in the belly.  
"This light makes you even more beautiful, Bucky"  
"Oh Steve, what-"  
"Remember that I'll love you forever" the little Steve kissed him, then pushed him away; he fell off the train and into the bottom of the ravine.

Bucky woke up suddenly, breathing hard.  
He picked up the phone and pressed the first number in the phonebook.  
"Hey, what-"  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm in my room, why? Did something happen?"  
"I, I-I can't say it" his hands were shaking.  
Steve opened the door to Bucky's room and sat down next to him.  
"Don't worry, now I'm here with you. Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?"  
"Yes, p-please"  
Steve lay down with him on the bed and made him calm.  
"C-can you do something for me?"  
"Of course I can. What is it?"  
"Hug me till I fall asleep"  
Steve did and when he heard that he was asleep, he broke his hug.

When Bucky woke up in the morning, he was happy to see that Steve had stayed with him. Bucky called his name several times, but didn't answer.  
"I know you hear me, Stevie"  
"Um"  
"It's time to wake up, it's almost time for your run with the pigeon"  
"Don't call him that"  
Bucky looked at Steve for a couple of seconds.  
"Can you stop staring at me?"  
"Sorry, you're too good not to be looked at" and Steve buried his face in the pillow.  
"Oh, here is my Stevie. You're so cute when you do that"  
Steve turned his face to him and Bucky saw that his cheeks were slightly red.  
"If I kiss you, will you stop?"  
"Um, let me think-"  
Steve kissed him and Bucky didn't pull back; he moved his hands from behind Steve's head to his neck.  
"You should shut me up more often" and they started kissing again.

When Bucky went to the kitchen to have breakfast, he found Natasha and Tony talking while they drank coffee.  
Bucky took a cup of coffee and a box of cereal, and when he was about to leave, Tony noticed that there were hickeys on his neck.  
"Wait a minute, Barnes. Those won't be-"  
"Yes Tony, they are hickeys" said Natasha, chuckling.  
Tony had a shocked face.  
"Why are you so surprised, never seen them before?"  
"Sure but Steve made them, STEVE ROGERS. I don't believe it"  
"Then you should see Steve" Bucky said coming out.  
Tony and Natasha followed him out of the kitchen, and within seconds Sam came in laughing at Steve and he were red with embarrassment.  
"It was the funniest ride of all, my god"  
"Ahah Sam, so funny"  
Steve had his neck covered in hickeys and looked very uncomfortable.  
"Wow, I think someone is leading you on the dark side, Rogers" and everyone started laughing.  
"Do you want the second round?" Buck asked him.  
"Why are they not enough?" And he walked toward his room.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Taking a shower"  
"Can I come with you?"  
"Absolutely NO" and giggling, Bucky started eating his cereal. 

"Maybe we should be undercover for a couple of days, I need all the elements available"  
"But what happens Tony?" Nat asked.  
"There were clashes and in between there were strange unidentified beings; they need us. Steve, you don't mind staying here, do you?"  
"If I need you here, I stay"  
"Okay then we leave in 20 minutes" and everyone faded away.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"  
"No Nat, I can manage on my own" she smiled and went to her room.

"Won't you feel alone?" Bucka asked.  
"No, sometimes you're fine by yourself"  
"I call you every day, every hour if you needed"  
"Bucky don't worry, I'll be safe. You should be more-" and Bucky kissed him.  
"I would like to stay but I have to go, you know, save lives and all the rest"  
"As if it didn't matter" Steve said, smiling.  
"Everyone on the jet, it's time to go" Tony announced.  
"I love you" and Bucky came out.  
"Me too" Steve whispered.

They all got in and the jet was about to leave.  
"Let's play a game, since we have some time" proposed Sam.  
"Yes, but what game?"  
"This or that?"  
"Well I'll start" said Nat "Tony or Steve?"  
"Tony" everyone said in chorus.  
"I thought you would have chosen your boyfriend, Barnes"  
"As much as I like Steve, your armor is really fantastic"  
"I would say the Cap team lost" and everyone giggled. Steve took off the headset and placed it on the table.  
(They are joking, as always, just a joke)

(So why didn't they say it when you were there too?)

Steve was on the roof. It was his special place, somehow reminded him his house in Brooklyn. He sat watching the sun go down and he heard his phone ring. He was one of the boys, who wanted to ask him how he was, but he didn't have the slightest desire to talk to someone; he just wanted to be alone. At the 3rd phone call, since he didn't want them to worry too much, he replied; on his phone, Tony's face appeared.  
"I thought you were always at hand, Cap. Is everything alright?"  
"Yes, everything okay. Something urgent to tell me?"  
"In two days, you'll have to go and get Peter, he asked his aunt if he could stay a couple of days with us, and she said yes, but you'll have to go get him. I'll tell you where and when"  
"All right, Captain" Steve was about to close the call-  
"Wait before unplugging, just a second"  
Steve looked at him through the phone screen.  
"Bring Peter safely to the base, AND ESPECIALLY, Steve, come home safe, we need you and you can't help us if you're dead; then we don't need to talk about 'you-know-who' would go crazy without you"  
"Yes, of course, everything is clear. Good night Tony"  
"Night-" and Steve closed the call  
He put the phone back in his pocket and went back inside.  
(You're too paranoid, it was just a joke)  
(Of course, I'm a joke for them)

"He never called me Captain before. Should I worry?"  
"I just think it feels little useless" Rhodey said.  
"Don't think about it, it'll pass"


	8. 8

Steve woke up alone in headquarters. It was half past eleven when he finally decided to get out of bed; when he arrived in the living room, Friday lit up.  
"Good morning, Mr.Rogers. Tony asked me to check the house and turn me on in case someone needs me"  
"And when did he ask you to do it?"  
"Yesterday, when he learned that Mr.Parker would come at the base. Is there a message from the group, do you want to see it?"  
"Yes, open it"  
And he saw the information regarding the meeting with Peter appear.  
"Thanks Friday"  
"Always at your disposal, Mr.Rogers"  
As soon as he sat down to breakfast, he heard his phone vibrate and saw that a message had arrived.

I hope you don't feel alone <3  
-Nat

Steve closed the phone and placed it as far as possible; he started eating but soon lost his appetite. He wanted to go running like usual but he wasn't in that mood; there was not one thing he really wanted to do, he felt so useless to say the least but an idea, however, had crept into his brain.  
(Tomorrow I have to take Peter to New York, why not go a day earlier and go back to Brooklyn?)  
This idea made him feel a little better. Coming home would have made him feel better.

Even though he loved driving at night, Steve decided to leave in the afternoon, so he still had some light for when he arrived.  
The charm of his hometown had not changed over the years: bright colors, and full of people looking for opportunities and luck. Since Steve had come back to life after the thawing, they had given him a couple of keys to his apartment, which had been declared "city heritage". He left the car a few blocks ahead and entered from the back so as not to be seen by the neighbors.  
His apartment was as small as he remembered, but it made him feel good; he put his bag down with his stuff, even though there was only the essentials. He looked around a bit and it was exactly like the last time he had left it; on the bookcase he found a photo of himself and his mother before she was diagnosed with the disease. She was so beautiful and fragile at the same time, almost like a flower. He looked at all the books he had and he found a box under one of the furniture.  
He opened it and saw that it was full of poems, drawings made by him and lots of photos. His mother loved taking pictures, especially photos of landscapes, only the photos were in black and white, so Steve drew them and colored them, the same as he had seen them, to make his mother happier. He lost himself in his memories and when he found a photo of Bucky as a kid playing with him, the sky cast a beautiful lilac light in his living room.  
(I love you, Stevie)  
He closed the box and put it in his bag; that house was full of memories for him and made him feel really good for the first time in a long time. He went out on the fire escape and saw that the sky was a beautiful color, almost as beautiful as the sky of the day that Bucky had returned to him. Steve immersed himself in a memory when his phone vibrated, it was Peter's number.  
"Mr.Rogers, sir- Mr. Stark, he told me to call you if I needed because-"  
"The others are on a mission, you can only call me Steve-"  
"I need you, Steve. There are criminals who are much, MUCH stronger than me and are following me"  
"I'm coming to you, where are you?"  
"In the underground tunnels, under the Grand Central, there are so many civilians"  
"Give me two minutes and I'll be with you" he closed the call and went down the stairs as fast as he could.

Peter tried to go away from the criminals on foot, not being able to change his clothes. There were a dozen of them and they had been following him since he had stopped. He hoped with all his heart that Steve would arrive quickly. A group of tourists stopped in front of him and one of the criminals put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you lost, boy?"  
"I-"  
"No, he's with me" Steve said as he joined him. "We have to go or your aunt will kill me. We really have to go. Excuse us" and the two walked away.  
"Thank you"  
"Don't thank me, we're not safe yet. We have to go to a safer line, where there are fewer people possible"  
"There's no one on line eleven at this hour"  
"Let's go on that one" and took one of the streets that led to the stop.  
"Why do they follow you?"  
"I followed them, one of them saw me and I ran away. I called Tony but he told me to call you because he couldn't reach me"  
"You did well, it was a smart move. Great job"  
"T-thanks Steve"  
"Come, our metro has arrived"  
And together they got on an almost empty metro.  
Only three of the pursuing men managed to climb. Steve and Peter went to the bottom of the metro and when they reached the last subway car, one of the pursuers said: "I would say you have reached the end of the line"   
"You're right" Steve took one of the three and slammed it against one of the walls of the metro.  
The other two came forward and Peter threw webs into his face and Steve dropped them.  
"Let's go" and Peter followed Steve as they headed back to the center. A few seconds later the doors opened and they got out.

Aunt May was cooking dinner when she heard the door open.  
"Peter you're right back for dinner-"  
"I have something to tell you, aunt"  
She turned and saw Peter with a very tall man.  
"Excuse me, who are you? Peter explain me"  
"He works with Mr. Stark"  
"Hi, I'm Steve" and kissed her hand.  
She chuckled.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm May, Peter's aunt"  
"Very pleased to meet you. We had an emergency and we need Peter as soon as possible, so I wanted to ask you if he can come with me tonight"  
"S-sure, do you stay at least for dinner?"  
The two looked at each other.  
"Yes, why not" and the two sat down at the table.

"Your aunt is really an angel"  
"One of the people I care most about"  
"Listen, Peter, would you mind taking a trip to a place before you leave?"  
"No, of course not" and they got into his car.

"This is-"  
"A cemetery, yes. Give me a couple of minutes and we'll go"  
"But shouldn't it be closed?"  
"I asked for a small favor, just this time" he said as he took something in the trunk.  
It was a huge cemetery, formed by small hills covered with flowers. Steve crossed one of them and stopped. His mother's grave was not near his father's because the body had been lost during the war. Steve had a rose in his hand, bent down and placed it on the grave.  
He remained silent, looking at that empty grave illuminated only by a beam of light from a street lamp.  
"Was she your mother?"  
"Yes, it was the anniversary of her death"  
"I never knew my mother. How she was?"  
"He was the sweetest person in the world, he was always there for me and he taught me everything I now consider important" and a tear slipped down his face.  
Peter hugged him and Steve ruffled his hair.  
"He would be very proud of you, Steve" and Peter smiled.  
"Your parents are too. Now we can go. We have a lot of miles to do"


End file.
